Butterfly Effect
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Enjoy this one shot about an Mpreg Lambo and Reborn's son Farfalla.


_I'm not going to cry. To...ler...ate..._

_He just took me that night. I was just minding my own business. I don't understand him. I'm older than him by three years but he treats me like that! Stupid Reborn! I'm not going to cry. To...ler...ate._

_I heard from Bianchi and his other lovers or not tell me that he was gentle. But what was that? He didn't treat me gentle. He forced me. Ripped my clothes off...I'm not going to cry. To...ler...ate._

Lambo opened his droopy eye to see a blurry vision of who appears to be Reborn under the sunlight. The feeling of sand beneath the cow was cold but tolerable. The soft feel of the waves seeping through his fingers.

"Momma?" The blurry vision came closer and revealed to not be Reborn but someone who looked just like him but with the color of his green eyes and his black hair was in small curls. The child smiled cutely at his momma(?) and then patted his hands on the man's cheeks playfully. "Momma, you'll get a cold if you lie on the beach like that." The little boy told him warily.

Lambo smiled at the affectionate words. "Yare, yare." The twenty-five year old man stood up in only his white tank top and black jeans. "Farfalla, what did I tell you about calling me momma? I-pin is your momma."

"No she isn't." The child answered without doubt. Lambo was surprised by the answer from his five-year old son.

"What?" He questioned unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I-pin is not my momma!" The boy shook his head. "Lucy told me! She heard you two talking!" He answered without doubt again making his parent frozen of what his son heard from Lucy. "We should head back already. I-pin is waiting for us." He took his mother's hand.

"What else do you know?"

The child stared at his mother. The face just like the other man but with green eyes and curly hair. It was a childish innocent face despite the serious question."Momma can give birth or used to since you had surgery which is why you have that scar on your back. Momma was scared of him. Is momma mad?"

The child showed no reaction of fear. He knew his mother well. From the very tip of the man's toes to the tip of the baby hairs that stood up. He was no fool to anyone. Just like the man, he was calm and calculating every moment, every movement, every word ever said behind that innocent expression.

"No Farfalla." Lambo smiled and then kneeled down holding his son to look him straight in the eyes. "I want you to know that whoever your father is, don't hate him. He did nothing wrong." The memories of how the man forced him was right in front of his eyes as he said those words. "I just didn't want to burden him."

He saw the faint image of holding the newborn he named Farfalla for the butterflies he remembered seeing in the middle of the jungle while he was pregnant. He wanted to spend time alone by going for a walk without realizing that he was lost.

He was afraid at first but then little beauties of all colors escaped from their cocoons and then they flied through the air freely with so little time to plan as they changed throughout their life. A reminiscent feeling of when he had little time to think of what to do with the child before it was too late for further options. It was a new beginning.

"I'm a burden?" Farfalla stared at his mother with his innocent wide eyes.

"No! What I mea-"

"I know what momma meant. You were thinking that you didn't want him to take responsibility for what he didn't know would happen. Would he have been disgusted since momma is a man?"

Lambo was hesitant at answering that. Reborn was always cruel to him, but so gentle, nurturing, smart, slick to others; it made him doubt that he would be treated any better. He would always be seen as that idiotic cow who followed him everywhere. Being a man who could get pregnant was disturbing and Tsuna took the situation lightly when he told him but Tsuna was the opposite of Reborn personality-wise. Tsuna was forgiving and gentle to him. Thanks to him, he was able to hide from the man for the last five years.

"Momma, we should go home now. I-pin wants us together as a family." The boy walked pulling his mother with him. Lambo knew what his son said and then smiled. The boy he raised with I-pin in hiding could be cheerful and innocent but at times he was no fool and not a jerk about it.

He walked along side his son holding his tiny hand in his fist as if he was just a little teddy bear.

_The situation I'm in is a little complicated to explain. Where do I start? I guess it started when I was five and I wanted to destroy the world's best hitman, Reborn and failed multiple times. Even when I was in middle school._

_I didn't understand the situation Reborn was in because I saw him as only as a baby and when we were growing up, I thought we were just regular as mafia kids can be but then I got to learn about the arcobalenos and their curse better during middle school. When I reached High school, I stopped chasing after Reborn since it was about time that I did grow up. Not that he cared..._

_Tsuna was in the middle of becoming the Vongola tenth during that time. I just don't know why it happened. I faced struggles such as the death of many friends and others I hardly knew but were so kind to me. I grew up through those struggles with who I considered my family._

_Until I turned nineteen and minding my own business, Reborn just hurt me for no reason and...it continued until I began vomiting relentlessly and experiencing sicknesses and I had no idea why! (~n~)_

_I decided to see a doctor and then was told that I was pregnant. I thought he was just joking but then I was showed the pictures. I fainted wanting it all to be a dream but it turns out that it wasn't. (TnT)_

_It turned out that I was born as an intersex with a womb and utures formed with my anus. The possibility of conceiving a child was unlikely since the tube for the utures was smaller in comparison of an ordinary utures._

_The doctor was explaining further about my body but I didn't listen because I was in complete shock because it meant that Reborn was the father since I hadn't had sex with anyone but Reborn! Don't laugh at me! When I try to flirt with someone, I can't help but feel guilty and all that guilt eats me alive! (TmT) NOT FAIR!_

_Urgh! STUPID REBORN! Why didn't he use a condom?! He didn't need to since we're both males but still! (,-m-,) _

_Sigh~ (-n-)_

_Afterwards, I decided to keep the child instead of doing an abortion. I thought about it a lot because I was a man, yeah...but then I would go to the park or wherever and see all these happy parents with their kids and then I began thinking of this thing inside of me as a child and more importantly, my child. So I kept him but I also knew I couldn't be in the business anymore for a while until I gave birth through C-section._

_I only told Tsuna about it who was quite shocked but then understood my situation. He questioned my choices but I knew he was making sure that I knew what I wanted. I did._

_So he made sure those who did know would stay quiet and sent me to an island in the Pacific where Reborn wouldn't think to look. If the man ever cared about where I was..._

_I-pin followed me. I didn't want her to but she insisted and I couldn't disagree. My child did need a role model to look after. I only see her as a sister. During the time of my pregnancy, she actually found a lover who wasn't local to the island. He looks a lot like someone I know with a monkey. Pon? (n)?_

_To move things ahead, I-pin supported me throughout my pregnancy and even after I gave birth. I named him Farfalla because I was lost in a jungle once surrounded by butterflies and then Farfalla just popped in my head and felt right._

_Turns out I wasn't wrong when he fond of butterflies. I-pin gave him Lucy, an emerald swallowtail butterfly for his birthday. Farfalla knew how to speak to insects and was a natural at using his own horns. Before I knew it, my son was actually a prodigy! He was able to use his lightning flame to keep Lucy alive and invented his own thunder set._

_It frightened me but I reminded myself that he was my son and I was the luckiest mother to have him. Although, if Farfalla didn't have Reborn's looks, I would've thought he was Verde's son considering how much he loves to invent. The very idea still makes me cry. (,-m-,)_

Five more years later

"Eh?! You need me back?!" Lambo was on the phone with Tsuna.

"Yes. A family is threatening to try to start an all out war unless all Vongola guardians show up for a fair fight." Tsuna responded nervously. "I understand if you don't want to-"

"He'll do it." Farfalla responded.

"Ah?! Farfalla, get off the phone! This is adult business!" Lambo scolded.

"How long until the battle?" The ten-year old boy asked.

"A month?" Tsuna found it kind of cute that the boy was playing the big man.

"Don't tell him! Farfalla, you better get off the-"

"Prepare a training room for him before we get there. Momma hasn't used his skills for years."

"Don't ignore me! Put down the phone young man or you're going to be grounded!"

"Ai, ai, momma's having his mood swings again. Momma, I'm going out to play with Lucy and the other kids." The boy hang up the phone.

"Wait! Farfalla!"

"Wow, your son seems to be lively. Reminds me of you."

"I-pin has tried to discipline him for the last ten years and nothing works." The cow sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She makes him do lots of chores and training to learn them but he's really lazy, disrespectful and always running around wanting to play."

"He really does remind me of you Lambo." Tsuna chuckled.

"Boss..." Lambo already felt tired.

"Lambo, it's still your choice if you don't want to come back." Tsuna told him gently and Lambo felt little hate for the man. He knew Tsuna's gentleness was what made Lambo unable to say no to him.

"No. I'll come back. Besides, it's been ten years. It's about time Farfalla got to meet the rest of his family."

Tsuna smiled. "I'm glad to have you back Lambo."

The next day, Lambo and Farfalla arrived in Italy. I-pin was going to spend a few more days at the island until she settled things with her boyfriend.

They were greeted warmly by the family he hasn't seen for the last ten years. It felt strange but it doesn't look like anything has changed except for their appearance. Tsuna, 37, had grown up to almost look like Iemitsu with his beard and shorter hair.

"I'm glad to have you back Lambo." The Vongola boss gave him a hug.

"He's so cute!" Haru squealed. The women trying to get a look at Farfalla who was dressed in a regular suit but had a green dressed shirt instead. Back at the island he would just wear a t-shirt and pants but now he had to dress for success which was irritating to him.

"He also has a butterfly tattoo under his eye!" It was actually at the bottom corner of his left eye that glowed a rainbow under the light.

Farfalla hid behind Lambo from them when they got closer.

"Sorry. He's a gynophobe."

"What?!" Most of the women were surprised.

"I don't like girls! You and your suffocating contraption!" The boy pointed accusingly at the women.

"Farfalla, what did I tell you?" Lambo scolded. The boy just stuck his tongue out at the girls. "I'm sorry. When he was a child, women would crowd around him and one of them accidentally suffocated him with her breast."

The atmosphere felt awkward. Gokudera was the one who laughed like a maniac and everyone else just followed along.

"Not that I want to spoil the reunion but we need to train remember." Yamamoto reminded them.

"Let's train to the extreme!" Ryohei was pumped up. They walked to the training room leaving Tsuna, Lambo and his son alone in the room.

"I noticed that Hibari wasn't here."

"Oh he didn't want to bother and Reborn has taken more jobs outside of Italy."

"Boss. You don't have to tell me that. Whatever that man does shouldn't matter to me."

"You two should be training now." Farfalla reminded them.

"We will. How about you tour around the place?"

"No need. Lucy will tell me everything. I'll go back to the apartment and unpack for us and then call I-pin that we arrived." Farfalla tugged at his mother's sleeve. Lambo bend down to receive a kiss on the cheek before the boy left.

Farfalla did go to the apartment, unpacked and called I-pin but he also left the apartment, went to multiple shops and the returned home to prepare extra surveillance and update his inventions that he bought.

Lucy returned from below the door and landed on his shoulder telling him everything about the building.

"Is that so? How about Reborn?...So that's the kind of man he is. He was aware momma was coming and couldn't face him so went to a bar and slept with some woman." The boy shivered at the thought and then Lucy talked to him again. "No. I don't plan on meeting him. Too much trouble. After I finish my thunder set, I'm going to fall asleep. You can do whatever you want Lucy...Sure. Let's go to sleep together but while I'm working on this, can you check out on anything fun to do here?...Thank you Lucy."

The next few weeks, Lambo has tried to catch up but he was too slow and easily tired. It really has been a while that the others began to worry.

"Argh! Stupid cow concentrate!" Gokudera yelled.

"Calm down. It's been ten years." Yamamoto reasoned.

"He should have trained during those ten years!"

"Calm down Gokudera. Lambo is trying his best." Tsuna also reasoned.

"Tenth, how is he suppose to protect you with his life when he doesn't try harder?! He's a guardian! He shouldn't have disappeared all those years all because of one brat!"

"Its...complicated." Tsuna tried to not go anywhere with this.

"Complicated my ass!"

"That's enough. Tenth, we should also try our best." Yamamoto wrapped his arm around Gokudera and pulled him out.

"Gah! Baseball idiot! What the hell are you doing?!"

Tsuna smiled in relief. "Thank you Yamamoto."

Lambo finally reached the end of the course feeling more exhausted. He fell to his hands and knees catching his breath. "I'm sorry Vongola. I'm completely useless as before."

"Don't say that Lambo. If I remember, it was you who had fought longer than the average five-year old would through most of our adventures. You are still pretty remarkable unlike ordinary people."

"Thank you for the flattery but we're both adults Tsuna. That last thing I want is your sympathy right now. Gokudera was right. I should've focused on being a better guardian instead of running away from my fears."

"I see. Then all I'm going to say is that I know you'll do your best Lambo. You were chosen to be the Lightning guardian for a reason." Tsuna told him confidently making the younger man smile. His boss's gentleness was what made him always want to come back to all of this. "Seriousness aside, how is Farfalla doing?"

"He's doing great. He's playing with other kids and making lots of friends at his new school. I made sure they knew that he was a gynophobe. For some reason, it made him really popular with the boys." The two adults laughed.

Gokudera barged through the door. "Get back to training you stupid cow!"

Yamamoto grabbed him and kissed him silent leaving him as a panting mess. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure to put him on a leash." The smiling baseball athlete dragged his lover out the facility.

Farfalla was sleeping on the grass with Lucy on his nose. He could hear the girls talking much to his annoyance.

"I heard that he doesn't like girls."

"Is he gay?"

"No. I heard that it was because he almost died by a woman's boobs."

"Ew! What was he doing there in the first place?"

More annoyed, the boy just turned sideways too lazy to get up. "Hey Fary (Faree)! Wanna play football!" One of his guy friends asked. The boy immediately got on his feet and joined them ignoring the gossiping of the girls thinking that he might be gay after all.

Lambo fell dead on his bed from exhaustion in the middle of the night. Farfalla got up from his bed to strip his father from his jacket, boots and socks. He pulled his heavy father up on the bed and rolled him on his back. He tucked him in and then took his place beside him before falling asleep.

"He can't make it today?" Tsuna was on the phone with Farfalla.

"No. He's not well from all the training these few weeks. I'll take care of him. You don't have to worry."

"Oh o-" The child hang up. "He really is Reborn's son."

"What was that?"

"AH! Reborn! I-I-I said he really is Lambo's son! Slip of the tongue!"

"Tsuna, don't lie to your former teacher!" The Tenth was smacked silly by his former teacher who still showed no respect for his boss.

"I'm not lying! He is Lambo's son!" The man shouted firmly.

Reborn was silent for a moment. "Is that so? So it was just a slip of the tongue."

"Wait, where are you going?" The Vongola couldn't help but feel like he just made an error as he watched the man walk off to who knows where.

Lambo woke up slowly feeling heavy and strained from training. He suddenly remembered that he had to train. He jolted up from his bed but slipped on buttered floors falling back on his bed. His son slid over to him. "You are not going to training today."

"Farfalla!"

"You're not going to get stronger by overexerting yourself like this. You may not be physically prepared but you don't have to rely on that."

Lambo sat up sighing. "Farfalla, I appreciate you caring about my well-being but this is adult business."

"It is but I had Lucy check on you and I'm sorry to say this but you suck momma." The boy was honest. "So no training today. We haven't done anything together for two weeks!"

"Because I need to protect the Tenth. It was you who wanted to come here in the first place."

"Momma, I know it's a life or death situation but can't we make memories here before you have to risk your life." The boy frowned at him making his mother feel guilty.

"You're right Fary. I've neglected my role as a parent. I'll make it up to you. Where do you want to go?"

"The amusement park!"

The two of them went to Gardaland starting with the baby rides to the more extreme ones. At first Lambo wasn't feeling like doing much after spending so much time on an island where life was calm and lazy just like him with a few party celebrations. But he began smiling and laughing when they got into the water rides and the roller coasters. He did vomit after one of them but it didn't stop them.

Farfalla was ten but then he created a device attached to his belt that could fool people's vision into thinking he was an adult when he needed to. They also got to watch and play with the dolphins, eat junk food to replace the lost energy and then they watched a movie that the boy demanded him to see.

After the movie, they were both silent after that. The boy holding onto his mother's hand when they walked over to the taxi they called for. Before Lambo could say the place, the boy whispered something in the man's ear and then they were off.

"Where are we going now?" Lambo asked.

"Somewhere." The boy answered shortly.

"Faryyyy." The man whined.

The little boy smiled. "Just wait. It's been a while since you've been in Italy right?"

"Since you were born. Now tell me where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. It's to help you find your old flame again." Farfalla responded and then they were silent throughout the rest of the ride. And then they stopped in front of fancy hotel that Lambo remembers too well.

"Come on momma." His son told him after paying the man. The two walked in and then an old man in the lounge stood up smiling happily with open arms.

"Boss!" The two men shared a hug. Farfalla stood by them.

"It's been so long Lambo! I thought I'd receive a call from you when you came back but instead I got a call from your son! He told me what you're going through." The Bovino boss told him.

"He did?"

"Momma, Lucy and I will be playing at the play room." He told him and then ran off.

"Wait!" But the boy was already out of hearing range. Lambo sighed while his boss laughed.

"He reminds me of you! I remember when you ran off out of nowhere to Japan! You nearly gave me a heart attack! But then I knew that you would do great there! And look at you now with a wonder child! I'm proud of you Lambo." He told him heart warmingly that Lambo felt better. "Let's sit!"

"Yeah." They sat down on chair facing each other. "My son is incredible. I can't believe how sly he could be and I'm the one who raised him. Sometimes I just can't keep up."

"Sometimes you just have to let them go free no matter what age they are. You grew up to be a remarkable man Lambo. Even after ten years away from the mafia you don't stop amazing me." The man smiled honestly.

"I'm flattered. You don't look like you aged at all." His boss laughed whole heartedly. "But I really don't know what my son is planning."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm supposed to train for an upcoming match to prevent a mafia war and I don't want to lose but I'm out of touch after ten years."

His boss intertwined his fingers laying them on his belly with his eyes closed. "You sound so serious. The Lambo I knew would rather play than fight."

"I know but Farfalla wanted to come here and now my hands are tied. How am do I expect to stand up and be the parent he wants who doesn't lose?"

"But he's smarter than that. He's not an average child Lambo. When he called me the first thing he told me was that he wanted me to make you smile." His boss told him with a big smile.

"Huh?" Lambo was surprised.

"That boy knew that you were under so much stress that he didn't do anything until he knew that you would be open to doing this. He called me and told me that he was worried that you were going to change. That you would forget your pride and the most important rule in your life and that was having fun."

Lambo paused and then realized why his son made him go to the amusement park and watch that movie and why he called this man. It was so he would listen and understand what was wrong with him. Tears that were uncontrollable poured down his face.

His boss who he saw as a father patted his shoulder and then held it there. Lambo looked at him biting his lips from crying out like a baby. His boss smiled heart warmingly. "You have a fantastic son. The next time you train remember that you're fighting to continue having fun with your son."

Lambo embraced the man using his shoulder to catch the tears.

"VOOOOOI! Annoying brat leave me alone!" The man swung his sword to only be met by a wooden one.

"No! I wanna play with you!" Lambo and his boss looked over to the other side of the lunge to see Farfalla sword fighting with Squalo.

Squalo grabbed the boy and then threw him to the wall. Everyone was shocked to see a little boy abused. The boy stood up sniffing as tears poured down easily. "What are you going to cry brat?!" Squalo mocked but then was met by a kick to the face and then was being beaten unmercifully by the child.

"Farfalla!" Lambo ran over to him but was smacked away. His boss caught him.

"Is he always like this?"

"No. This is the first time for me to see him violent. Watching him growing up, he would just cry when he got bullied or hurt. Eventually the people who'd bully him would apologize."

Farfalla was kicked off onto Lambo. The man immediately held his son who was thrashing violently.

"Cow! Is that your brat?!" Squalo asked heaving heavily and feeling dizzy by being handled so roughly.

"Yes! I'm truly sorry! I never seen him like this!" The boy quickly bowed as a sorry while holding his heavy heaving son glaring at the man.

"Just keep that piece of shit away from me or else I'll kill him! You hear me!"

"Yes! Again I'm truly sorry!" Lambo repeated. Squalo was really scary. The scary man left pushing people and screaming threat at them to move.

Suddenly the boss laughed. "You really have a great son! I hope to talk to you again Farfalla!"

"Hmph!" The boy was pissed off that he couldn't continue to damage the silver-haired idiot.

"Farfalla don't be rude!" Lambo scolded but Farfalla just looks away with his arms crossed. His mother sighed. "I'm sorry for his rudeness."

"I'm quite used to it. I remember when you were spoiled yourself!"

"Boss, can we not go there? But it was really memorable meeting you again." He smiled feeling his stress relieved.

"You should be thanking him my boy. But I'm free whenever you want to talk! But not all the time mind you!" He laughed whole heartedly again. They said their good byes and the parent and child went back to the apartment.

"What made you suddenly become so violent? You would never even hurt a fly." Lambo questioned while hanging his coat.

Farfalla blushed sitting on the bed looking down at his child hands. "I think I found my first love."

"Eh?! B-but he's a man?"

"So? You're also a man."

"It's different Farfalla."

"What you mean was that he's a scary man older than me."

"Yes." Lambo never got used to how wise his son was. Born a prodigy to inventing and more wise than a regular ten-year old. He wonders how he could give birth to such a child. Even if he was also Reborn's child, it was truly unnatural.

But then he felt grateful for it. Even now. He sits next to his son and hugs him closely. "Thank you."

Farfalla holds onto his mother's arm. "I know I'm not the easiest child to raise but I love you."

"I love you too." Tears pours down the man's face again holding his son more near.

When the battle came, all the Vongola guardians nearly won in a landslide. Lambo's opponent was good but the man won by remembering his greatest resolve and that was seeing his son again.

The next day, they were in a taxi out of the hospital. "Now where are you taking me?" Lambo asked when his son whispered to the driver again.

"It's another surprise but not for battle purposes." He responded.

"Can't you be more specific?"

"Nope."

"Geeze, I'm scared that this would become a habit of yours." The two of them were silent for the rest of the ride again until they stop at a park. Farfalla led his mom towards the lake where there was a man standing inside a gazebo.

Lambo stops when he knew who that man was. His heart fluttering despite all these years. Farfalla stares at him squeezing his hand. "Momma, I didn't tell him anything and you don't have to but it's time that you stopped running away."

The man stared at his son in shock unable to form words.

"You don't have to be with the man." He let go his hand putting them in his pockets and then gave a shrug. "But facing what you're afraid of will make you happier. I want you to be finally happy after all these years of hiding because of me."

"Farfalla," The man kneeled down smiling at his son. "I'm already happy with you and every one else now."

"But you always look guilty when you have nothing else to do but constantly think 'What if I have told him the truth?' or what if I discover the truth and hate you for it. I know and I still love you mom. That man may end up hurting you after this but it feels better to know what could happen now than always doubting and hating yourself everyday with these what ifs. Go to him." Farfalla ordered.

His face looked almost just like the man's but he had green eyes and curly hair. Sharp as an eagle but also wise as an owl. A prodigy in inventing with a heart only meant for love for those who did matter.

"Uncle Yamamoto is going to pick me up and I'll be at a friend's house. Call me with this number if you need me." He took out a piece of paper handing it over to his mother and then kissed his cheek. "Remember, have fun." He walked away.

Lambo stared at the back of his son for a while and then got up finding the courage to talk to the man. His steps felt heavier as he got closer and closer and then they felt nailed to the floor at the entrance.

The man was standing at the corner smiling at him. "Hey stupid cow."

The Lambo from ten years ago would've been pissed off by the greeting but now, he chuckled. Reborn never changed. Never around him. "Hey stupid Reborn."

"You're kid told me to be here. He's really sharp unlike you."

"Yeah. I don't know where he gets it after living a simple life on an island." The older man responded nervously by telling secrets he thought he wouldn't tell to the man.

Reborn just smiled leaning against the rail. "I've been looking for you. You're very good at hiding for a cow."

"Heh. I thought I could keep my son away from all this but then I have my duties as a guardian."

"How is his mother?"

"She's doing fine. She plans on coming here next year 'cause she wants to spend time with her boyfriend. She's also a teacher there but she has some students that could take over for her."

Reborn walked over to him and kissed him. Lambo expected a deep harsh kiss but instead it was a soft kiss of lips on lips and light suction. The man was greatly surprised when the man withdrew with a smirk.

"I'm sorry. The conversation got boring. The first thing your kid talked to me the first time we met that I was a coward for not meeting you but he also told me that he couldn't blame me because even hot shots like me get scared." Reborn smirked wider with a short laugh. "I've never been insulted like that before or more like I've never listened to an insult that actually mattered."

"I'm sorry my son is rude."

"Don't bother. He's my son too after all." Lambo was stunned. Reborn's smirk turned into a small smile. "I overheard your conversation with Tsuna over the phone a few weeks ago and then Tsuna said that your son was just like me. I dug deeper into your medical records and I know everything."

The cow didn't know what to say. He felt his lungs tighten and his heart shrinking and then stopping. He was only going to go far as telling where he has been slowly and hope to talk about other things but he had nothing to hide anymore.

"Well cow? What are you going to do about it? Do you want me gone or not?" Reborn asked simply but the question felt like it was a matter of life or death.

Lambo felt fear and shame creeping on his back but then remembered Farfalla's words so clenched his fists and looked directly into the man's eyes. "Wha-what do you mean?" His voice quivered a little.

"It's your turn to make the first move idiot cow."

"You've changed. The Reborn I knew would take whatever he wanted. No questions asked."

The hitman chuckled. "It's another miracle from your son. He told me to stay away from you unless you wanted me back because it's time that you know what you truly want. His exact words were, 'I know you think that my mom is an idiot and that you'll never see him as an equal, but if you have any shred of a man worthy to be a gentleman then give him a chance to speak. Instead of manipulating him into your arms because that isn't the love my _mother _deserves.'."

Lambo was still too stun to say words but once again tears poured down his eyes easily.

Reborn sighed through his nose with a content smile now. "When he called you mother, my theory was correct. You raised _our_ son better than I expected, stupid cow."

"He gets it from his dad." He wiped the tears with the palms of his hand. "I love you Reborn but I still don't know if you love me. But I want Farfalla to know his father. Would you please spend time with him?"

Reborn smirked. "I never planned on having children but after meeting him, I'd like to see how good of a hitman he can be."

Lambo didn't know if that was a good thing but he was just glad that the man was willing to spend time with his son.

Farfalla wasn't actually at a friend's house. He was on a date with Squalo or so he liked to think. He challenged the man at a game of chess, mocking the man to play with him, and won. He knew the man could never resist a challenge! He also knew the man was in love with someone else but playing a fantasy never hurt.

Right now they were having lunch at a restaurant he was paying with the money he got from Lambo's friends he considers uncles and aunts. Some tried giving him material gifts but he was up front that he just wanted money. No need to lie. He would've sold the gifts or use it for an invention any way.

Squalo was blushing while eating but wasn't ashamed. More like he couldn't be a child took such a big interest in him that it was somehow flattering but also annoying.

"So Squalo, will you teach me how to sword fight?" Farfalla asked with big wondering green eyes.

"Heh! A kid like you won't last a day being trained by me!"

"Oh I think I can manage. I'm better than you think." The child smirked.

"Don't be cocky with me! You were raised in a goddamn island without a single education on how to fight! What does a brat like you know about sword fighting."

"My pet Lucy has watched Uncle Yamamoto and trust me. Whatever you teach me, I'll perfect it." The boy held his smirk.

"VOOOI! Then you better be right twerp, because I don't care if you die!"

"Yea! I get to play with Squalo!"

"It's not playing!"

The next day, Lambo woke up feeling somehow warm and satisfied. Snuggling against where it was coming from for a few moment until he realized that something was wrong. One: it couldn't be Farfalla because the person was bigger and two: he was naked. He screamed jumping out of the bed and then felt his lower bottom ache in pain and his thighs covered by something dry and itchy.

Reborn sat up rubbing his tired head. "Don't be so loud stupid cow." He said indignantly.

"What are you doing in my bed?! I thought I told you that I didn't want this!"

"You don't remember? Afterwards we went drinking and then you were all over me telling me that you haven't had sex for the last ten years and that you were extremely horny. So I took the offer of a maiden in need."

"Who's the maiden?! I was drunk! This is counted as rape!"

"Then should I call the police?" Farfalla asked sleepily.

"Fary! What are you doing here?!"

"I decided to come home to see how you were doing but then you were busy screaming daddy's name that I decided to go to my room and play tic-tac-toe and other board games with Lucy. But don't worry! I covered my ears when you got louder!" The little boy told him innocently.

Lambo was horrified. Reborn was laughing in a sinister way. The boy was smart but he still didn't know about...that so his mother calmed down a little but was still horrified. The boy smiled his still innocent smile. "Well, I need to go to school. Can't pass the fifth grade if I don't! Bye mom! Bye dad!" The boy ran out of the room to get to the bus.

"That's my son." Reborn said happily as if he was corrected and relieved that he was. Lambo blushed also feeling happy by the tone. "Are you going to make breakfast or what stupid cow?"

Lambo was right. Reborn will never change his attitude towards him but by the faint memories of last night, he remembered vividly of Reborn staring down at him with no mocking smirk or said loving words that meant nothing. Instead he handled him with the gentleness of a lover to a virgin, staring down at him with wistful and lustful desiring eyes and then slightly whispering breathlessly, "Ti amo."

He didn't know if the hitman meant them but he didn't think more of it because he knew what he wanted. He didn't want the man unless he was completely serious so he was basically free at the moment and Reborn would continue being a father for Farfalla or as much as he could since his work needs him to travel and the next boss will need a home tutor most likely Reborn.

Everything was alright now. He was happy.


End file.
